Sick
by Mangoissour
Summary: "Kazekage wajah anda memerah,"ucap Sakura mendekatinya/"Well anda bukan satu-satunya pria yang mengerang di hadapanku Kazekage,"/"Kau ingin aku membuka bajuku atau tidak?" tawar Gaara.
1. 1

Hello Mango-is-sour is here...

Setting cerita adalah Gaara, Sakura berumur 25 tahun dan Sakura tidak menikah dengan Sasuke, jadi dia single untuk saat ini. Hope you like it

Warning : AU. Typo, OOC.

Pair : Gaasaku, T

Date : 11-04-2019

**-sour-**

Gaara menatap tumpukan kertas di mejanya, yang rasanya tidak akan pernah berakhir, menghela nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengetuk jari telunjuknya dan mengusap kepalanya yang rasanya semakin sakit saja.

Semenjak Shukaku sudah tidak berada di tubuhnya. Gaara tidak dapat mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya dengan cepat seperti dulu, mengingat dia tidak pernah tidur dan sekarang sudah dua hari ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk tidak tidur dengan bantuan kopi tentunya.

Kepalanya yang terus berdenyut sakit serta tubuh yang semakin berat membuat Gaara tidak dapat memikirkan apapun. Memejamkan matanya perlahan berusaha untuk bermeditasi sejenak.

Ketukan di pintu membuatnya tersentak, mengutuki siapapun yang membuatnya terkejut saat ini. Gaara menghelas nafas berat, "Masuk,"

"Kazekage-sama," gadis berambut merah muda, masuk dengan perlahan dengan kertas di tangannya. "Ini laporan yang anda minta,"

"Sial, kapan kertas-kertas ini berakhir." Batin Gaara, menatap Sakura dengan wajah poker miliknya. Wanita itu sudah berubah banyak, semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka di pernikahan Naruto. Wanita itu sudah bertumbuh dengan sempurna, lekuk tubuhnya yang bagus, wajahnya yang semakin cantik saja serta mata feminim yang berbinar menatapnya.

Sebelum Gaara memikirkan yang lebih jauh, ia mengeleng, menghentikan pemikirannya. Sakura mendekat ke mejanya, menyerahkan kertas di tangannya dan Gaara menatap kertas itu dengan enggan.

Gaara menyadari bahwa kondisi tenaga medisnya sangat tertinggal dibandingkan dengan lima negara besar, walaupun setidaknya sudah lebih baik daripada dulu tetapi tetap saja, Gaara tidak puas dengan pencapaian yang sedikit.

Menurunkan egonya, menghubungi Naruto, sahabatnya yang sekarang menjadi Hokage ke tujuh. Gaara meminta bantuan untuk melatih tenaga medisnya yang kurang memuaskan dan berakhirlah Sakura disini membantu Gaara dalam mempersiapkan tenaga ahli.

Baik, salahkan Gaara yang tanpa sengaja menyebutkan bahwa ia lebih tertarik dengan wanita yang kuat dari pada ninja medis, menyebapkan calon ninja medis berkurang drastis. Ia hanya mengutarakan pendapatnya dan disinilah dia merutuki kebodohannya kenapa dia mengatakan itu.

Gaara menghela nafas berat, kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan serta tubuhnya yang lelah membuat ia menatap kertas-kertas dengan kesal. Merutuki semua kebodohannya, merutuki tubuhnya yang semakin melemah.

"Kazekage-sama, apa ada masalah?" tanya Sakura dengan khawatir.

Gaara mendongak, perasaan aneh merayapi tubuhnya ketika Sakura mendekat kearahnya. "Kazekage-sama, wajah anda memerah? Apa kau yakin anda baik-baik saja?"

Memerah? Dengan cepat Gaara menyentuh wajahnya dan detik selanjutnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

**-sour-**

Ketika Gaara terbangun yang ia hadapi adalah cahaya silau yang menyakitkan mata, sedikit meringis, bergerak perlahan mengamati apa yang sedang terjadi. Suara wanita yang kesal dengan beberapa wanita yang berteriak, membuat Gaara merengut sebal. "Kenapa mereka tidak bisa diam?" batin Gaara, mengeser tubuhnya, beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Tidak Kazekage-sama," ucap seorang wanita yang baru saja masuk menuju kasurnya. Gaara hanya menatapnya, tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kazekage-sama, anda harus istirahat." Dengan nada kesal, Sakura mendekati ranjangnya, Gaara tidak peduli berusaha bangkit dari ranjangnya jika bukan karena tubuhnya yang lemah tentu ia tidak akan kesusahan saat ini. "Aku harus bekerja,"

Sakura menghela nafas kesal, pria dimana saja selalu keras kepala. Terutama tipe pria seperti Gaara. "Kazekage-sama, tubuh anda terlalu lelah."

Gaara tidak peduli, ia bangkit berdiri dan kemudian linglung, wanita itu dengan sigap menahan beban tubuh Gaara "Kazekage-sama," panggilnya lagi dengan kesal. Gaara dapat mencium aroma manis vanila dari tubuh wanita ini, salahkan Shukaku yang memberinya kekuatan lebih untuk indranya.

Sedikit terlena dengan aroma tubuh wanita itu, kini Gaara menatap Sakura yang sedang memeluknya, bertanya-tanya mengapa wanita ini begitu menyebalkan sekali. "Aku harus berkerja, Sakura-san," ucapnya perlahan.

Sakura tidak peduli, ia mendorong Kazekage yang kini berada di ranjang. Menaruh tangannya di pinggulnya dan menatap Gaara dengan padangan yang cukup membuat Gaara bergerak tidak nyaman. Mengingat bahwa Naruto pernah menceritakan kekuatan Sakura yang menyeramkan ketika ia marah.

Sakura menghela nafas, dengan lembut mendekatkan tangannya ke arah kening Gaara. Gaara sedikit tersentak ketika tangan Sakura kini di keningnya.

Tangan yang mungil dan halus, membuat Gaara bertanya-tanya berapa banyak wanita yang pernah menyentuhnya seperti ini. Ralat hanya Sakura dan Temari yang pernah menyentuhnya.

Tertegun seperti orang bodoh.

"Lihat, demammu belum turun," ucapnya lembut. Gaara mendengus kesal. "Kau harus beristirahat Kazekage-sama,"

Bagaimana bisa beristirahat jika kertas-kertas itu menghantui Gaara. "Aku tidak bisa, banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu."

Kali ini Sakura menahan pundaknya, mendorongnya dengan keras sehingga memaksa Gaara berbaring di ranjangnya. "Kekuatan yang mengerikan," batinnya.

"Kau adalah pasienku, Kazekage-sama. Aku tidak peduli apa jabatanmu, selama kau pasienku, maka kau harus patuh kepadaku!" ucap Sakuran menatapnya dengan serius.

Mata giok bertemu dengan mata hijau yang indah, sejenak Gaara mengagumi betapa indahnya mata Sakura ketika menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Gaara menyukai wanita kuat, tetapi tidak ingin terlibat dengan hubungan romantis apapun. Semenjak ia menjabat menjadi Kazekage, ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah menikah dengan kertas-kertas itu dan ia tidak bisa keluar.

"Sakura-san," panggilnya dengan berat, "Aku harus bekerja," Gaara berusaha untuk tidak merengek. Ia kesal, kepalanya pusing, tubuhnya hangat dan kertas-kertas itu.

"Sejak kapan..."

Gaara menatap Sakura dengan bingung, "Sejak kapan Kazekage-sama, anda memaksa tubuh anda untuk bekerja terus menerus?"

Gaara menutup matanya, menimbang apakah ia harus berkata jujur atau tidak.

"Barusan," ucapnya mantap dan mendapat tatapan tidak percaya dari Sakura, "Barusan, beberapa hari yang lalu."

Sakura mengambil clipboard dan membacanya sejenak. "Menurut Kankuro, kakak anda. Anda memiliki kebiasaan untuk tidak tidur bahkan tidak makan dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu anda dengan bekerja,"

Gaara menatap kesal, merasa kalah. Kakaknya selalu membicarakan hal-hal yang tak perlu, ditambah lagi Sakura yang cantik, pasti dengan mudah Kankuro memberikan semua informasi yang diminta wanita itu.

"Aku minum air,"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya, "Anda bukan tanaman Kazekage-sama."

Baiklah itu adalah jawaban paling konyol yang pernah Gaara ucapkan untuk membela diri seumur hidupnya, salahkan sakit kepala ini.

"Kazekage-sama, tubuh anda butuh istirahat. Makan dan tidur yang cukup dapat membuat mood anda jauh lebih baik, sakit kepala anda akan hilang."

Kali ini Gaara menatap Sakura dengan terkejut "bagaimana wanita ini bisa tahu?" batinnya, baiklah kali ini Gaara mempercayai ucapan Naruto tentang wanita ini.

"_Sakura-chan tahu segalanya tentang tubuhmu Gaara,"_ ucap Naruto dan membuat Gaara tertawa kecil, ia tahu Sakura medis tetapi...

Kali ini Gaara bangkit dari ranjang, menatap Sakura dengan padangan yang mampu membuat menteri-menterinya menggigil ketakutan di kursinya bila mood Gaara rusak, tidak peduli Shukaku masih ada atau tidak. Reputasi mood Kazekage yang berbahaya jika ia marah sudah terkenal di Sunagakure, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Sakura-san, badanku sangat sehat. Aku tidak sakit kepala, tubuhku memang lelah, tetapi aku bisa menahannya. Permisi!"

Tetapi tatapan itu tidak mempan pada wanita ini.

Sakura mendekat, mendorong Gaara dan sekali lagi Gaara jatuh di atas ranjang dengan posisi duduk, Sakura menatapnya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, "tenanglah, Kazekage-sama." Menyentuh bagian belakang kepala Gaara, mengusapnya perlahan, "Apa yang kau lakukan!" kali ini Gaara terasa terancam. Ia terancam dengan wanita yang bahkan tidak takut dengan dirinya.

Belum pernah ada wanita seperti ini, kecuali kakaknya.

Semenjak Temari menikah dengan Shikamaru, tidak ada wanita yang berani membentak Gaara dan terkadang Gaara sedikit merindukan itu.

Perlahan cakra hijau muncul dari tangan sakura, menyebapkan sensasi dingin yang menyenangkan di kepala Gaara. "Tubuh anda tegang sekali, Kazekage-sama," ucapnya dengan lembut.

Gaara hanya diam, menikmati sensasi menyenangkan ini. Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya, bukan suara yang keluar melainkan geraman. Gara menggeram seperti kucing yang menikmati sentuhan.

Sakura terkejut atas reaksi Gaara dan tertawa kecil. Wajah Gaara memerah padam dan tanpa sadar menyandarkan kepalanya di perut ramping Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan malunya.

"Sial, aku adalah Kazekage. Sabaku no Gaara mengeram seperti kucing?!" pikirnya berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, tetapi tubuhnya bertingkah sebaliknya.

Sakura tertawa, perlahan ia menyentuh pundak pria itu. Menyebapkan Gaara menggigil nikmat, menahan tubuhnya perlahan tangan Gaara menyentuh pinggul Sakura dan menyadarkan keningnya, merasa kalah. "Ini benar-benar nikmat," pikirnya.

"_Well_, kau bukan yang pertama menggerang di hadapanku, Kazekage-sama."

"Apakah Naruto?" ucapnya dengan nada serak.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil dan Gaara menyakini itu sebagai 'iya'

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" ucap wanita berambut coklat. Sakura tersentak, Gaara tidak peduli. Beberapa wanita di belakangnya juga terkejut melihat posisi mereka, yang mana Gaara duduk dan menyandarkan wajahnya di perut ramping Sakura, kedua tangan pria itu menyentuh pinggang wanita itu berusaha menahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Matsuri-san. Sudah berkali-kali aku bilang, Kazekage belum bisa ditemui," Sakura menghela nafas, lagi-lagi ia terjebak dengan wanita muda yang menyebalkan. Sakura menatapnya dengan kesal, seraya mengerakan jarinya ke bahu Gaara dan menekannya sedikit. Kali ini Gaara mengerang lagi.

"Supaya kau bisa menikmati tubuh Gaara-sama?"

"Apakah kami terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Sakura dengan kesal berbalik dan menghentikan semua aktivitasnya, Gaara menatapnya dengan kecewa.

"Tidak, tapi aku yakin kau pasti mengambil kesempatan jika itu ada!" ucapnya lagi. Beberapa wanita lain menatapnya dengan padangan membunuh.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Gaara dengan suara tenang, segera melepaskan tangannya dari pinggul Sakura. Ia berdiri, melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap mereka dengan padangan terganggu.

Gaara menghormati Matsuri, mengingat dia adalah muridnya. Tetapi terkadang Matsuri sedikit menyebalkan dengan memanfaatkan kebaikan Gaara.

"Gaara-sama, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kami semua khawatir," ucap Matsuri. Jika Temari disini akan lebih mudah untuknya, Gaara terlalu lelah berurusan dengan wanita muda yang tergila-gila kepadanya.

Gaara mengangguk, "Jadi kalian yang menyebapkan keributan ini?"

"Dia mengambil kesempatan dari anda!" ucap salah satu gadis dari belakang Matsuri,

Gaara memutar matanya, lebih baik berurusan dengan kertas-kertas itu daripada berurusan dengan wanita remaja. Baru Gaara hendak membuka mulutnya, Sakura membalasnya. "Dengar anak muda. Aku tahu kalian menyanyangi Kazekage kalian, tetapi saya disini tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun darinya. Saya hanya membantunya,"

Gaara menganguk setuju, "Itu benar, Sakura-san hanya membantu saya."

"Tapi kami melihat sendiri Sakura memanfaatkan anda. Tak bisakah kau menggoda pria lain, apakah kau tidak puas dengan pria Konoha sehingga ingin mengambil Gaara-sama!"

Sakura kehilangan kesabarannya, memukul tembok di sebelahnya dan menyebapkan retakan yang cukup besar. "Dengar! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan bocah seperti kalian. Kalian menganggu penyembuhan pasien, menghina tenaga medis yang mencoba menyembuhkannya. Sekarang keluar atau kalian akan tahu akibatnya!"

Melihat kekuatan Sakura yang menyeramkan membuat beberapa fansnya mundur, bahkan Matsuri sepertinya masih menyanyangi nyawanya dari pada berurusan dengan Sakura.

Pintu tertutup.

"Maafkan aku Kazekage-sama, aku tidak bermaksud merusakkan bangunanmu," ucapnya dengan membungkuk.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, rumor tentang emosi Sakura yang mudah berubah seperti menyalakan saklar lampu sangat terkenal di Konoha, "Masukkan itu atas nama Kazekage, Sakura. Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Jadi bisakah kita lanjutkan lagi sesi yang tadi?" tanyanya dengan nada riang.

"Kurasa tidak bisa,"

Kali ini Gaara yang cemberut. "Kenapa?"

"Ini waktunya untuk mengecek tubuh anda, apakah anda sudah sehat atau tidak. Jadi Kazekage, maukah kau berbaring?"

"Tidak,"

Sakura mengerang kesal. Baik fans clubnya, baik Gaara. Mereka sama-sama menyebalkan.

"Tetapi saya harus melakukan itu, untuk memastikannya."

Gaara menatapnya, "Tidak, aku tidak mau diperiksa. Lakukan apa yang kuminta Sakura, aku sudah sehat."

"Dasar pria keras kepala!" seru Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura mengambil kursi dan duduk diatasnya, melipat kakinya dengan kedua tangannya di dadanya, berdebat dengan Kazekage akan menjadi hari semakin panjang. Kazekage hidup dalam dunia politik sejak muda, berdebat adalah keahliannya serta ia memiliki prinsip untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. "Jika anda tidak mau di periksa saya tidak akan melakukannya," ucapnya dengan mata tertutup. Berusaha menenangkan sarafnya yang kusut.

"Jika kau mau melakukan itu, dimanapun dan kapanpun. Aku pasti mau diperiksa," ucap Gaara datar.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Baiklah."

"Janji?"

"Baiklah Kazekage-sama, aku akan melakukan itu, dimanapun dan kapanpun anda membutuhkan saya," ucap Sakura. "Tunggu dulu... itu tidak masuk dalam hitungan,"

Memangnya Sakura pemijat cakra pribadi? _Hell,_ ia tidak di bayar lebih untuk melakukan hal itu.

Kali ini Gaara menyeringai dan Sakura tidak menyukainya. "Kau sudah berjanji Sakura, Janji adalah Janji," ucapnya kemudian berbaring membuka jubah kazekagenya. "Kau bisa memeriksaku sekarang, kau ingin aku membuka pakaianku atau tidak?" ucapnya dengan terkekeh pelan.

Mood Gaara setidaknya sudah membaik.

Sakura mengeleng lemah, ia menatap Gaara. "Lepaskan pakaianmu akan lebih mudah untukku Kazekage-sama," Gaara menurut, melepaskan pakaiannya dan segera berbaring, Sakura mulai memeriksanya.

Sakura lupa bahwa Kazekage adalah pria yang terkenal mampu mengambil kesempatan dalam situasi apapun. Bahkan Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

**-End-**

Minna mohon reviewnya, akhirnya sekian lama memutuskan untuk menulis Gaasaku, sampai sekarang aku masih menyukai mereka.. Apakah masih ada penggemar Gaasaku disini? Apakah kalian ingin saya menuliskan seri cerita mereka? Mohon reviewnya, itu akan sangat membantu untuk membuat seri cerita mereka yang lain. Maaf bila kharakternya OOC atau mungkin ada salah-salah pengetikan.

Coment, fave and follow.

.sour undur diri dari sini.

Love you


	2. 2

Hello everyone, thank you atas respon kalian yang positif dan gak nyangka masih banyak yang menyukai fandom ini..

karena banyaknya yg merespon hubungan mereka dan _guess what._..

aku membuat sequel untuk hubungan mereka...

yang penasaran dengan hubungan mereka, langsung cuss cek cerita di profile aku, **what's wrong with sakura haruno..****Senang untuk bertemu para pembaca di cerita selanjutnya, love you...**


End file.
